Poisoned
by Nightmagic741
Summary: When Apple is poisoned a day before the big thronecoming day in their junior year, Raven is immediately blamed for it, being the "descendant of the evil queen and having it in her destiny" and all. She is sent to the Asylum for the Dark Hearted and Mentally Unstable. While there, she learns the true meaning of friendship… I will try and not make it cheesy.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** **I realize the prologue is intense and philosophical. Geez. Raven is so misunderstood. It's really sad, so I'm going to right a fanfic about it. Although the fanfic will not be sad. I promise. I will try and upload two chapters at a time, and also try not to keep you guys waiting for too long. Enjoy!**

* * *

What is time? Time is used as a measurement for change. As things slowly change, this is referred to as "time". But what if you cannot feel time? What if there isn't any change in your life, and you stop telling the difference between a second, a minute, a day, a month.

This is how Raven felt, sitting in a small metal chasm, more of a box, counting second after second after second until she forgot what a second felt like and how long it lasted. At this point in time, was it? The hope slowly crept out of Raven and was replaced by an eternal feeling of misery, like she'd never be happy again. She knew she was destined to be here, well, forever after, until she burst into a cloud of purple dust and stopped existing. She knew that's what everybody hoped for. After all, she was only taking up space on this beautiful land of Ever Afters, full of passionate eagerness to fulfill their destinies. She was isolated from her closest friends to her deepest enemies, just like everybody in this prison. The lonely, the misunderstood, the dangerous…

And the day had started out so well.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Raven POV_**

The always cheery Ever After High was cheerier than usual today. And with good reason! Today was the day before the huge Thronecoming dance, and everyone was in a rush to get ready for the big event. Even Professor Rumpelstiltskin went easy on us in Science and Sorcery (although easy in his book was still pretty hard in everyone else's). Everyone (almost everyone) was in a friendly mood. Cupid was excitedly and over emotionally (if you ask me) matchmaking, as she does, Briar was teaming up with Maddie to decorate the Great Hall so that it was at its fairest, and even Lizzie was making an effort to try and limit saying "Off with your head!", her infamous quote. After school, I was planning to hit Book End to shop for outfits with Apple, Blondie Locks, and Ashlynn. Oh, and did I mention I was going to the Thronecoming with Dexter Charming? I'm so excited!

* * *

The sun was at a high point in the sky when Apple, Blondie, Ashlynn, and I skipped through Book End, talking and giggling (Ok they were talking and giggling, I was just talking). We all had gotten spellbindingly wicked dresses for Thronecoming, and Ashlynn had let us each pick out a pair of shoes from her wonderful shoe shop, The Glass Slipper.

Things were turning out quite nicely, I thought as I gazed over a menu in a nearby café with my royal friends. A strange and happy feeling came over me. Months had passed since I had turned away my destiny and accepted that I just wanted to be a good fairytale– and I don't remember ever being this close to so many royals without hearing something about my destiny or about how "evil" I was. I smiled to myself. Maybe they were finally learning that I wasn't evil, I was just like any other ever after. Maybe they were finally ready to accept that.

As we examined our menus, I saw Apple's eyes grow wide. "What is it, Apple?" I asked curiously.

"They. Added. Apple. Tea!" she squealed in her incredibly high-pitched voice.

"Careful, Apple," Ashlynn warned. "We all know how you react to too many apples."

"I'll be just fine," Apple responded. Just then we noticed Faybelle walk grimly past us.

"Uh, Faybelle?" Blondie lifted her hand, gesturing to the future Dark Fairy. "I think we're ready to order-"

"Can I. Please. Have. The. APPLE. Tea!" Apple cut her off, almost jumping out of the seat. We all laughed, and as we went around the table saying what we wanted, I noticed Faybelle's odd reaction. She did not make an effort to be somewhat nice, and her face stayed frigidly cold. Or is that… what I see… a smirk? Yes, it was. The corners of Faybelle's usually straight mouth were starting to curve upward, and her piercing blue eyes narrowed a bit.

"Raven. Raven?" Ashlynn tapped me on the shoulder, slightly startling me. "It's your turn. What would you like?"

"Oh. Um… Just give me whatever the special is and a dragonberry scone, please." Raven decided to wave away Faybelle's odd behavior and enjoy her afternoon. After all, she was the daughter of the Dark Fairy, and she proudly admitted it. Everyone knew she was a little strange.

* * *

After having a satisfying cup of tea, we got up to leave. As we exited the cafe, Hopper Croakington (II) ran up to us, asking whether we knew where Briar was. After laughing and shaking our heads no, he sighed and sat down dejectedly at one of the tables (and did not become a frog!)

"Faybelle?" Hopper asked as he saw the fairy walk by. "I'm ready to order!"

"Oh! Sorry, charming," she said not looking the least bit apologetic. "I don't work here any more. Quit about a week ago."

* * *

The sun reflected a crimson red color in the sky as the students of Ever After High gathered in the Great Hall to have dinner. All of us were chattery and excited, for tomorrow was one of the most hexcellent spellebrations of the year! After eating, everyone hurried to their dorms to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. As Apple and I merrily entered our room, I got the proper chance to thank her:

"Hey, Apple? I just want to thank you for being so nice to me today at Book End. I finally feel like I belong."

Apple only laughed, a sound that resembled a fairy tinkling a bell. "Why Raven, you know I'd do anything for you. You're like my sister." Apple got up from her dresser and hugged Raven.

"Thanks, Apple. You really are the fairest of them all, not just on the outside, but also on the inside."

"Raven, we all are." Apple turned off the light as the girls entered their beds. "And by the way? For the record, I know you're not evil."

"Thanks. Good night." I smiled, looking up at the stars above me and feeling like the luckiest girl ever after. I slowly shut my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of a light tapping at our door. The sun was shining through the tower window, and I saw birds chirping outside the tree. "Hmm…" I thought. "Usually Apple would be up by now." Anyway, I reluctantly got up to see Briar, Ashlynn, and Blondie at the door.

"Hi guys!" I greeted them wearily. "What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"Apple said that we would try on jewelry for Thronecoming before breakfast," Briar replied, sauntering over to Apple's side of the room to wake her up.

I turned my head to Ashlynn and Blondie, who were still standing by the door. "Is it alright if I join in?" I asked.

Blondie was about to open her mouth, but Ashlynn cut her off. "Sure! That would be hexcellen–" She was cut of by the sound of a gasp and violent shaking.

"Apple? APPLE?!" Briar's voice was getting louder and louder as she repeated Apple's name. It was futile– the future Snow White did not budge. We all gasped and ran over to Apple's bed. She was pale, even more pale than usual. Her eyes closed, the girl made no response to our frantic movements. And before I know it–

"Raven, what did you do?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** **So I finally published my first two parts to this story. I'm really really sorry if it came out horribly and I ruined EAH for you. Is there anything you would change? Would you like it to continue? If so, what would you want to happen next? Any particular ships you're interested in? Please R &R!**


End file.
